


О заменах

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, first wizarding war, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Римус и Регулус в схожей ситуации: оба влюблены в человека, быть с которым нет ни малейшего шанса. Эта безответная любовь и другие общие проблемы сближают их больше, чем они могли бы себе признаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О заменах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Substitutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871032) by [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker). 



Не то чтобы они не знали о том, насколько опасной была игра, которую они затеяли, но, казалось, никого из них это особенно не беспокоило. По крайней мере, они продолжали метаться среди теней, словно призраки, прячась по углам, сменяя одно тайное место другим.

В их игре было нечто постыдное, нечто, заставлявшее испытывать чувство вины; было и желание, слишком сильное, чтобы постоянно контролировать себя. Пойманные в ловушку сильнейшей потребностью освободиться, они никогда не говорили об этом и не признавались друг другу, потому что гордость и осторожность мешали им облечь переживания в форму предательских слов.

В их игре, балансировавшей на грани хрупкого равновесия, молчание служило опаснейшим оружием и использовалось чаще всего. У них не осталось надежд иным способом помочь друг другу, потому что оба связаны крепкими, невыносимо тесными узами, которые легко могли повлечь за собой падение – стоило только ещё кому-то узнать.

Молчание, катастрофой начавшееся в один дождливый день, продолжилось как вредная привычка, медленно отравляя души стыдом и смущением за одно своё существование, не предлагая ни одного лекарства, способного исцелить и утихомирить одновременно.

И они оба смирились с этой участью.

*~*

Профессор Вассини считает, что делить гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев в пары на Уходе за магическими существами – это отличная идея. Кажется, престарелый развратник просто наслаждается напряжением при этом распределении, буквально пронизывающим атмосферу вокруг. Он с любопытством следит за ними глазами-бусинками, словно бросая кому-то вызов попробовать выйти вперёд и громко озвучить общую мысль: «Мы ненавидим друг друга. Разрешите нам работать отдельно». Но никто этого так и не сделал, и порядок остаётся в силе.

Римусу странно наблюдать за тем, как его партнёр обращается с магическими кроликами. Эван мягче, чем, по его мнению, он мог бы быть в принципе. Солнце переливается в его волосах, начавших скользить от светлой жимолости* к шоколаду, медленно темнея по мере его взросления.

\- Сам их покормишь, или это должен сделать я?

\- Давай по очереди.

\- Как хочешь.

_Он ненавидит меня_ , думает Римус. Он знает это. Из-за войны не может быть иначе. Если бы войны не было, он бы мог позволить себе думать по-другому, но не теперь, не в войну.

Они кормят кроликов морковью и особыми травами. Гигантские и бездонно-чёрные, глаза животных таращатся на них сквозь прутья клеток.

\- Они выглядят довольно несчастными.

Римус сменяет его.

\- Они пойманы в ловушку. В клетку. Хотел бы ты оказаться на их месте?

\- Хотел бы я быть несчастным? – вскидывается Эван и встречается с его глазами, зрачки немного расширяются, на мгновение буквально проглатывая тёмно-синие ирисы. Римус невольно вздрагивает от честности в его взгляде. – Да.

*~*

Они встречаются в библиотеке для работы над докладом для Вассини. Среди стопок книг Римус чувствует себя комфортно и защищённо, как нигде в мире. В то время как некоторые люди страдают клаустрофобией, Римус подвержен противоположному. Мягкий свет ламп, плотно расставленные стеллажи, скрип пера по пергаменту и шелест при перелистывании страниц - всё это добавляет умиротворение и уют в такие вечера.

И даже дыхание Эвана рядом.

Иногда Эван приносит с собой лимонные пирожные («Они присылают кое-что из дома…»), и Римус вкушает их сладость с неприятным предчувствием, что он легко мог бы заработать себе зависимость. Римус уже знает, что Эван красив; если бы только он был слепым, он мог не знать этого. Он твердит себе, что есть и другие вещи поважнее красоты, которых Эвану так недостаёт, и их место занимают другие, уже нисколько не красивые качества: безнадёжно гнилой плод на прелестном, искусно обрезанном фруктовом дереве.

Но он не видит этого здесь, в библиотеке, среди книг, пергамента и мерно расходуемых чернил. Он видит только вежливые улыбки и голубые глаза, слышит лишь, как Эван объясняет ему с бархатистыми нотками в голосе:

\- Вот разница между австралийским и русским видами, посмотри на эту схему. Всё дело в форме их ушей.

Но всё, что чувствует Римус к концу вечера, - это пустота момента, когда Эван забирает свои книги и исчезает. Римусу остаются только его отголоски и ненужные больше черновики на скомканных клочках пергамента. Сломанные, безмолвные вещи – такие же, как и сам Римус.

*~*

\- Давай поменяемся? – однажды предлагает ему Сириус за завтраком.

\- Поменяемся чем?

\- Партнёрами у Вассини. Наши слизеринцы могли бы работать вместе, а мы бы остались вдвоём. Мы можем сделать проект так же, как и остальные пары, и, по крайней мере, при этом обойдётся без жертв.

Римус позволяет себе бросить беглый взгляд на слизеринский стол. Его глаза едва царапают Эвана, окружённого друзьями, во всём блеске магической аристократии, каждый источает предвзятый пафосный снобизм. И всё же…

\- Я был бы не против, но у меня всё под контролем. Тебе бы следовало поболтать с Джеймсом об обмене.

*~*

Каждый из них бы удивился, узнав, чего на самом деле хотел другой, - а они должны были знать или, по крайней мере, догадываться. В конце концов, они наблюдали друг за другом, но не так, как хищники выслеживают своих жертв, скорее, это напоминало взаимодействие сразу двух хищников, совершавших одни и те же зверства с ревностной, едва контролируемой и напряжённой яростью.

Вдвоём они раскрепощаются, позволяя гневу, боли, стыду и ревности вылиться в страсть. Губы в губы, один телом придавливает другого к стене, валит на пол, - они буквально разрывают друг друга на части, превращая ненависть в любовь, а боль – в удовольствие. Теперь их вражда – это альянс против их собственных страхов, заставляющий их сердца разбиваться снова и снова, едва каждый из них обнаруживают себя в объятиях своего главного противника и единственного любовника.

Это настоящая зависимость, в которую оба синхронно впали. Они презирают друг друга и в то же время нуждаются один в другом, потому что никто больше не понял бы. Никто другой не сумел бы стать таким идеальным источником страсти, всплывшей на поверхность из-за диких инстинктов, желания обладать и принадлежать, раз за разом не оправдывавшего себя. Эта непрекращающаяся связь имеет под собой решительно неправильную основу, но она сопровождает их на протяжении многих дней.

Если бы они оба были сломаны и изолированы и не могли бы отнести себя ни к отбросам, ни к идеальным лидерам, вопрос стоял бы по-другому. Это стало бы проблемой взаимопонимания и любви, но война не оставила им места для подобных манёвров. Лучшим вариантом для них было бы оставаться при своём, чтобы любовь могла относиться к другим, а страсть – принесена в жертву во имя Идеи.

*~*

У Эвана качество шампанского: он яркий и бурный, харизматично-пьянящий. Регулус может подолгу наблюдать за ним, удивляясь той лёгкости, с которой Эван способен манипулировать кем-то кротким, как Мальсибер, кем-то грубым и вечно готовящимся к атаке, как Снейп, и кем-то столь же откровенным и опасным, как Барти.

Регулус был бы немало удивлён, если бы в самый разгар лета, в перерыве между тренировками и миссиями, прямо среди залитых солнцем цветов, живых изгородей и резных беседок Эван заметил его. Он был бы удивлён, если бы Эван знал, что он больше чем тень, тихий наблюдатель или ночное, тайное оружие Тёмного Лорда; если бы он знал, что Регулус так же, как и остальные их друзья, хочет кричать и танцевать, что он желает разорвать оковы своих мыслей и чувств, плотно завязанных на подавленных инстинктах и побуждениях. Он притворяется, что стал тихим по собственной воле, но он стал таковым лишь благодаря инстинкту, аристократическому происхождению и уничтоженным мечтам своего детства.

Эван каждому друг, но его взгляд чаще всего оказывается прикован к Снейпу и Эйвери, Уилксу или Барти Краучу, иногда – к французу Анатолю и Мальсиберу. Но его глаза всегда скользят мимо Регулуса, оставляя тому горький привкус во рту, тут же распространяющийся и отравляющий его разум и сердце до тех пор, пока он уже в целом мире не видит больше ничего, кроме этих глаз, не задерживающихся на нём дольше, чем на мгновение.

Он Блэк, и теперь в поместье Розье, залитом светом, шампанским и шумным весельем, он всего лишь ещё одна тень, забирающаяся куда-то вглубь сада, чтобы спрятаться среди розовых клумб в благородном, гордом молчании, не сулящем ничего, кроме одиночества.

*~*

\- Это было глупо с твоей стороны, - с укором замечает Эван, накладывая на обожженную руку Регулуса повязку с зельем. – Почему ты не подумал о том, что такое возможно? Это не похоже на тебя.

Регулус зажмуривается. Ему не хочется объяснять, зачем он будет делать это снова и снова, глупо это или нет, если это послужит ему доказательством: он мог быть кем-то особенным – преданным воином или (пусть не так блестяще) статным аристократом.

\- Это казалось правильным в тот момент.

Прикосновения Эвана мягкие, и Регулус пытается собраться с силами, прежде чем его собственное тело выдаст его, но дрожь уже начинается.

\- Ты в порядке? – искреннее беспокойство в голосе Эвана заставляет Регулуса отвернуться, чтобы не встретиться с его взглядом, не объяснять эмоции, которые уже могли быть написаны на лице.

\- Иногда трудно справиться с последствиями выброса адреналина.

Эван понимающе кивает.

\- Это был только третий твой большой рейд, так?

\- Да.

\- Скоро ты привыкнешь.

Регулус надеется на это. Он отчаянно хочет стать значимым, стать кем-то более важным, потому что быть только Блэком, очевидно, недостаточно, даже если по праву должно бы. Регулус думает, что если Эван выделяет Снейпа, то он может заметить и его. Его мать всегда говорила: быть Блэком означает принадлежать к самому чистокровному роду, но Регулус чувствует лишь отчуждение. Наверное, кровь и сделала его неприкасаемым, настолько возвысила, что никто и не посмел бы испытывать к нему что-то столь приземлённое, как желание.

\- О чём думаешь?

\- Ни о чём. Уже готово?

\- Да, оставь повязку на ночь. К утру ожог уже должен будет исчезнуть.

\- Спасибо, - Регулус осторожно встаёт, чувствуя, как его ноги словно пытаются вернуть его обратно в реальность. Он решается взглянуть Эвану в лицо, и слова сами срываются с языка. – Так мы друзья?

\- Да, разумеется, - Эван выглядит растерянным. – Регулус, в чём дело?

\- Ты и Снейп?

Щёки Эвана розовеют, но он кивает, убирая руки за спину и немного колеблясь.

\- Конечно. Почему ты?..

\- Нет, ничего, прости, - Регулус чувствует, что сам покраснел уже гораздо сильнее Эвана. Без дальнейших объяснений он трансгрессирует, со страхом, который льдом расползается по венам и превращает его кровь в узкие иглы, рвущие его на части изнутри.

Он сказал слишком много.

*~*

Их первая встреча после окончания школы происходит в грязном дешёвом мотеле в Лютном переулке, где они по-прежнему скрываются за капюшонами, потому что, если они готовы заплатить, всем плевать, кто они такие на самом деле.

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы мы продолжали это? – спрашивает Римус уже после того, как всё кончено, впервые с момента их пересечения нарушая молчание.

Регулус, сидящий у окна с маггловской сигаретой – символом его позора, который всё же приносит ему горькое удовольствие, - оборачивается и пожимает плечами:

\- А ты нет?

\- Я больше никогда его не увижу, - кажется, что Римус лишь теперь разрушает все барьеры этими вскользь брошенными и в то же время жестокими словами. Он замечает, как Регулус вздрагивает в ответ, и отворачивается. – Ты не знал?

\- О, я знал. Со мной то же самое, - он словно задумывается об этом на короткое мгновение. – Было гораздо легче, когда мы не говорили об этом. О _нём_. О войне. Обо всём, что с этим связано.

\- Гораздо легче чем что?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? – Регулус закрывает окно и одёргивает шторы. В полумраке он находит руки Римуса и кладёт их на свои остро выпирающие бёдра. – Ты ведь пришёл сюда? Даже если ты больше не увидишь его, - его прикосновения превращаются в поцелуи, затем поцелуи сменяются всевозможными прикосновениями, и лишь ещё один раз они претворяют фантазию в реальность, и им становится немного легче. 

И если страстью можно заменить любовь, а желание – простой связью, тогда, возможно, одна ночь окажется способна заменить целую жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Надо полагать, имеются в виду всё-таки цветы жимолости, а не обычно знакомые всем ягоды. Было бы сложно представить себе Розье с синими волосами – прим.пер.


End file.
